


My Lungs Won't Fail Me Now

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Allergies, M/M, Panic Attacks, poor phil :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s cat allergy has never really been a problem until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lungs Won't Fail Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> quick little drabble that i put together this afternoon ^_^ hope u all enjoy!!
> 
> inspired this prompt: http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/87521350917
> 
> enjoy!

In theory, it’s a great idea, because if there was one thing Phil loved more than cats, it’s spending the afternoon with Dan. So ideally, spending the afternoon with Dan at a cat cafe would be a bit heavenly for him.

Dan however is skeptical because cats are lovely, but the idea of eating with dozens upon dozens of cats around them is a bit… unsettling. “What if they shed in my coffee?” Dan asks as Phil all but drags him out of their flat so they can catch a train to Devon.

“Who cares about your coffee when there are _cats to play with_!” Phil exclaims, giddy like a little kid in a park.

Dan raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t the half of point of a cat cafe is the cafe aspect of it though?” 

“Dan, pleaseeeeee!” Phil’s been nagging and begging him about this for days (specifically since sometime in May when the UK's first cat café, Totnes Cat Cafe, opened in South Devon) and finally, Dan gave in. He always does.

So they go to the cat cafe and Phl’s loving every second of it, and Dan’s loving the wide smile on Phil’s face as he gushes over all of the cute cats everywhere, and for a while, everything is okay. Then Phil starts scratching; it’s subtle at first, or at least he’s trying to make it seem like it isn’t a big deal, but Dan notices and it hits him like a freight train: Phil’s allergic to cats.

He knew it, he knew there was a reason why he didn’t want to come here today and it had nothing to do with cat hair in his coffee. “You alright love?” he asks Phil gently, because it’s only been a few more minutes and Phil is looking less than great right now.

“Yeah, I’m great!” he said, wide smile plastered across his face looking, but he clears his throat a few times and scratches at his neck once more. But his smile fades as he coughs a few times, and it soon turns into full blown wheezing, and Dan’s eyes go wide. “I - I’m fine,” Phil gasps out, then reaches for his drink to take a sip and hopefully sooth his itchy throat, but it doesn’t help much because he’s still wheezing and coughing, and Dan is borderline freak-the-fuck-out mode right now because Phil’s allergic reaction aren’t usually this bad.

He’s at Phil’s side in seconds and pulls a chair up so he’s seated right in front of Phil. “Phil? Phil, love, don’t panic okay, you’re alright”

Phil takes a deep breath, but it gets caught in his throat and his wheezing soon mixes in with heavy breathing, and he looks at Dan with wide, fearful eyes because he doesn’t know what’s going on and he’s scared. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re - you’re alright.” he repeats, mostly to himself because he has to remind himself to stay calm. “Just breathe like me yeah? Here,” he takes Phil’s hand and places it on his chest. “Just - just feel my heart, okay? Okay, deep breath and breathe out slowly,” Dan’s rambling right now, talking out of his ass because he isn’t entirely sure he’s doing any of this right, but all he can think about is making sure Phil’s okay. 

Phil tries to mimic Dan’s breathing but it’s harder than he anticipates, because his chest is so tight right now and his throat feels like it's’ coated with sandpaper. And the more he struggles to breathe, the more he starts to panic, and he starts to wonder if he’s going to end up passing out from this. 

“Dan-” he gasps, he doesn’t know what he’s trying to say, or if he even really needs to say anything at all, but he knows he needs Dan.

“We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?” Dan tells him, his hands cupping Phil’s cheeks and Phil nods because speaking is out of the question - then again, so is breathing at the moment. “Okay, okay, c’mon, let’s go.” Phil can feel Dan lacing his fingers with his own, and he’s barely aware of Dan leading him out of the cafe because one minute they’re seated at their table surrounded by adorable cats and now they’re outside, across the street and the two of them collapse onto a bench where Phil all but falls into Dan’s arms. He buries his face against Dan’s upside down American flag jumper and closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. It’s not any easier to breathe at the moment, but he no longer feels crowded and like he’s got cat’s fur going up his nose and getting stuck in his throat. He can smell the fresh air and Dan’s cologne and for a second, it actually overpowers his senses, and he takes another deep breath, holding onto the scent of his boyfriend and he focuses on that and after a while, he starts to feel okay. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Dan’s whispering to him, rubbing his back and holding him close. Phil exhales shakily, and he nods because it takes a moment for him to stop wheezing and hyperventilating, and Dan’s right, he is okay.

They sit like this for a moment, Phil clinging to Dan and Dan rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings to him, until Phil speaks up for the first time all afternoon, “I’m okay now, Dan.”

“Are you sure?” Dan asks him, not yet breaking their embrace. “Um, should we take you to A&E?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Phil tells him and reluctantly pulls away from Dan. He can see how frazzled his boyfriend looks, and he can only imagine how scary this all was for him. “Thank you for being there for me today.” he tells him.

Dan’s lips twitch into a small smile. “No more cat cafes, okay?” he tells Phil, and when Phil nods in agreement he kisses his forehead.


End file.
